love trinagle whos with who?
by anime LUV girl
Summary: kagoma hasnt seen inuysha for 1 and a half year. ranma, akane, and ryoga become friends with her and stay at the shrin till ranma found the shard kagoma had and fell in to the well with the others, but something wierd happend kagra and then theres inukane. ryoga with koga wanted there love back. who will be with who, who will kiss who, who will die what what DIE! sorry fangirl


**Aniluv: hey guys so this is m first story and it's a crossover**

**Ranma: you should just do it only about me**

**Akane: be happy you even in it you jerk**

**Inuysha: well I for one hate this whole idea **

**Kagoma: SIT BOY Aniluv can we start the story**

**Aniluv: I don't own neither of the anime and any of the character maybe I own 3 character I made up…but..**

**Inuysha: they better not be stupid like ranma here**

**Everyone: now here's the story you have all been waiting for but here every one age at beginning and now**

**Inuyasha: 16 and is now 19**

**Kagome:15 and is now 18**

**Shippo: 7 and is now 10**

**Sango: 15 and is now 18**

**Kirara: 5 and is now 8**

**Miroku: 18 and is now 21**

. .

**I am kagoma Higurashi and I am 18 when I was 15 I was sucked in to a well in my parents shrine and came to this time the feudal era Japan. I am a reincarnation of Kikyo, Inuysha's former love. I am the reason bad thing happened cause I broke a sacred jewel and had to team up with a half demon inuysha at first I hated him and wondered why do I have to put up with his crap but I came to realize I actual like him. Then we met shippo he's a fox demon we kind of have a mother-son/sister-brother relationship he act tough but he kind hearted and scared of inuysha. Then we met the 18 year old lecherous monk who like all of us (except shippo) wanted narako dead cause he cursed the monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand and the only way to be cured is it kill narako. Miroku he can go up to any beautiful girl and asks "will you please bare my son" or stroke there asses, but he has never done that to Sango. Next is Sango she was 15 when we met and my best friend but narako tricked her in to fighting us after realizing the truth she join us in search of narako to save her brother and avenge her village. Then there kirara she a demon cat with 2 twin tails she has been Sango's best friend since forever and was a great help in all of our battles.**

**3 long years have past since we all met and 4 months ago we beat narako and where still healing people wounds who where in the battle and collecting jewel shards that broke again after defeating narako. But inuysha dosnt want me to stay.**

_**Now by the man eater well**_

"**you need to go back home kagoma, narako's dead so its best for you go home and return and when you are ready you can come back" inuysha told the black hair priestess.**

"**but inuysha I can't I…I" she started to cry.**

"**Kagoma inuysha is right your family and friends need you" kagoma stared at the demon slayer in hand with the monk **

"**But Sango I have to help colleting the jewel shard and help the wounded I cant leave….. Then there you guys what if I can never come back…what if I come back and you all left or…or… died!" kagoma started to cry even more.**

"**kagoma we will be right here when you come back its only going to be a year or 2" Sango said trying to cheer me up.**

**Shippo who they didn't want hearing this can and hugged kagoma. "I will be sad if you leave but you have your brother and mom waiting for you inuysha give her a jewel shard so she can come back when ever.**

"**DAMN-IT WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BOSS ME AROUND." He had a scary look in his eye and hit the little fox demon who ran hiding behind kagoma.**

"**Why did you do that for…" he start to cry and kagoma hugged him**

"**I will go and I will bring my pieces of the jewel shards with me and don't worry shippo I know inuysha will never hurt you when I am gone." With that said she walk to the village said her good bye to Kaede and the villagers. After saying good bye them she went to were her friends where.**

"**I will miss all of you I will come back in a month to bring something's for you all cause its my birthday and the day I came here 3 years ago well good bye…(started to cry and ran towards the well)… I hop none of you forget me." and then she was gone and everyone felt sad yet got it together there were still jewel shards to find.**

_**Kagoma's P.O.V **_

"**well mom I am home and for good till high school is out I will go back then" I told my mom about what happened when I was in the fueadal era I rearly got to tell her about it now I can say it all **

_**An 1½ hour later**_

"**Kagoma Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka are here oh and hojo is here to." I heard my mom yell I went to the kitchen were they all where drinking some tea. **

"**Hi guys long time no see." We all talked for hour catching up and then they all went home I got ready to go to school and counted down the day till my birth day. I just can wait to see all of them and inuysha.**

**. .**

**Aniluv: so what do you guys think for my first chapater**

**Ranma: I HATE IT I WASN'T EVEN IN IT**

**Akane: shes just doing inuyshas story line then our time we get to the point where we all met right**

**Aniluv: um…yeah lets go with what she said**

**Kagoma; hey what if up with you Aniluv you made me look weak!**

**Inuysha: yeah she more of a bitch then that**

**Kagoma: SIT BOY!**

**Aniluv shut up all of you **

**Akane: please review and comment remember inuysha and ranma ½ in not owned by animeluvgirl neither our the characters used **

**Everyone(but inuysha and ranma): bye**


End file.
